Starcrossed
by ImBringingSaiyanBack
Summary: Zenadai went to save a planet, but now the fate of the entire Universe is at stake. Action and romance will ensue. Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes in later chapters. R&R!
1. The End of the Beginning

**Sadly, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. This is my first fanfic though, so don't be too mean. :P**

Chapter 1- The End of the Beginning.

Pain shot through my body in waves. Not one inch of me couldn't feel the searing ache. _I can't believe this!_ I thought. _I should be out there, helping my friends beat this... this monster. Not lying here too injured to move! If only that wretched Vegeta hadn't lopped off my tail! Oh, if I could stand, then I'd show him... _I attempted to get up, but to my displeasure I merely collapsed back onto the rocky ground. I gritted my teeth in discomfort. My gaze then drifted to the battlefield, where Gohan lay unclothed on top of a motionless Vegeta. Krillin's face was lit up in pure excitement and relief, and he limped to Goku's side to assure him it was over. I couldn't help but smile. _It's done with. Finally all the pain and suffering is at an end. Everyone's sacrifices are no longer in vain..._ But as I ended my thought, I noticed something moving in my peripheral vision. Vegeta had pulled out a remote- the one to his space pod. He pushed a few buttons and his pod landed just few feet from him. _No... he must be to weak to move. He won't escape. This is over._ Though while I watched him turn himself over and inch to his salvation, I saw I was wrong. With the little strength left in my body, I managed to call out.

"Krillin, are you blind! Don't let him escape!"

Krillin looked from me to Vegeta, and took on a weary expression. He held his aching arm, grabbed the katana that Yajirobe had left behind, and trudged over to the fleeing enemy.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he turned around and saw Krillin holding the katana to his back. It was a look that I had never once seen him bear the entire time he had spent here. Could it possibly be fear? I would have laughed at him, were it not for the pain.

"Where is all your confidence now, Prince Vegeta? Oh, how the mighty have fallen." I said to myself with a smirk, instead.

I watched Krillin yell out as he was about to strike, but he stopped just short of his target. _Why didn't he follow through with it?_ I thought, utterly confused. Impatiently, I waited for Krillin to do something, but he just stood there and stared at Goku. And while he stood there, Vegeta continued to crawl into his pod, right from under his grasp. It was infuriating. I got even angrier as I watched Krillin lower the weapon and step back. Vegeta weakly said something that I couldn't hear from my position, and his pod took off.

I clenched my fists together. This was **not** acceptable, letting the enemy go like that. Apparently Krillin sensed my puzzlement and anger, and shuffled over to explain.

"You... let him go?" I asked, too weak to put much emotion into the question.

Krillin sighed. "Believe me, I didn't want to. I would of finished him right then and there if Goku hadn't stopped me."

"But... but Goku didn't move. He's too injured. How did he...?

"He can talk through his mind, I guess. But he said something about how much of a waste it would be to end him. He said he gets a thrill from the knowledge that there's someone out there stronger than him."

"Of course! I forget I have that ability sometimes..." I thought out loud.

"I'm just worried he'll come back, is all. People like that don't have a change of heart after one beating." He stated.

I nodded, then cringed as an unfathomable amount of pain flew down my spine.

"We really should get to a hospital..." Krillin said in response.

"I won't go."

Krillin looked shocked. "What? Why not! If we leave you here you'll die!"

"I'm going to go somewhere I know of that can treat me better and faster than your Earth hospitals can."

"But we're going to need you with us if we really go through with our plan to find the Dragon Balls on planet Namek!"

"Don't worry, Krillin, the place I'm going isn't too far from Namek. I can meet up with you guys there if you need me." I assured him.

"And if you're healed in time..." He mumbled. "But how are you going to get there?"

I pulled out a remote similar to the one Vegeta had, and entered in my coordinates. "My pod's still intact. I think _you _guys are the one's who need to worry about transportation."

At that moment my pod landed next to me and I slowly, and agonizingly, hoisted myself inside. "Make sure you tell Goku and Gohan where I'm going to be, okay? And I'll keep in touch with you guys through telepathy, to stay updated on the plan."

"Alright." Krillin said.

"Oh, and Krillin,"

"Yea?"

"Be careful, alright? All of you."

Krillin nodded, and I shut the door of my pod. I was too weak to steer it, so I set it to auto pilot and rocketed off.

**Just so you're aware, the first few chapters follow pretty close to the actual show. It's just kinda building up the story line. I'll add in alot more of my own stuff in a bit. So, yea. Thank's for reading! :D **


	2. Freezing

**I still do not own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or any related material.**

Chapter 2- Freezing.

I was startled, and it took me a moment to realize where I was. I could feel the oddly cool liquid surrounding me, and the mask to help me breathe attached to my face. _Ah, good. I made it to the renovation project safely._ I didn't remember landing though. In fact, I didn't remember anything after my leaving Earth. _I must of fell unconscious, I did suffer quite a beating after all..._ But I felt so much better, so much more alive. I was antsy and wanted out of there. All of a sudden, as if on cue, the water pulsated and began draining. _Finally. The sooner I'm out of here the better._ I stepped out, and a muddy brown, reptilian man greeted me.

"Zenadai, I'm glad to see you've healed." He said. "Unfortunately we couldn't save your tail. We've-"

"Oh, do shut up, won't you? And for God's sake advert your eyes, I'm barely decent!" I snapped, cutting him off.

I walked to the table next to the rehabilitation chamber, and slipped on the new armor that had been laid out for me. It was then that I heard his laugh.

"No!" I cried in distress as I spun around. "You shouldn't... I mean you can't..." I struggled to find words.

"Surprised to see me?" Vegeta chuckled, obviously amused.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"You _really_ thought I wouldn't think to come here? Have you forgotten everything before Earth?"

"No, it's just... oh, God, Goku is a fool for letting you get away!" I said, nervous and annoyed.

"I don't see why you call him that. You know as well as I that he'll always be Kakarot. But, no matter what you call him, I'll make sure he and that entire insolent race is destroyed."

"I won't let you attack them again!"

"Don't worry, it won't be until _after_ I pay a visit to that Namek place and gain my immortality."

I practically growled at him. I was about to yell at him again, when the lizard man spoke.

"Ahem, excuse me Prince Vegeta, Zenadai, but Cui wants a word with you both." He said extremely cautiously.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while." I scoffed. "I have better things to do with my time then visit that lowlife."

I took one last look around, and rushed out of the room. I could hear Vegeta's footsteps as he walked behind me. I felt paranoid with him at my back, expecting him to attack me suddenly. Then, I heard another pair of footsteps running.

"Wait, you both forgot your scouters!" The lizard man called as he hurried to catch up with us.

Vegeta and I both laughed.

"Keep it. I don't need that absurd relic." He said, and I just nodded in agreement and turned away.

We kept walking down the long hallway. The fact that he was following me annoyed me greatly, but we were both headed to the same place so there was little I could do. As I turned the corner, I saw Cui standing there. He smiled oddly when he saw us. He was a humanoid type of alien, but he was purple and had huge crater like things on the top of his head. I never knew what they were for. He had antenna too, like the Namekians did, but they were on the side of his face. I didn't know why, but I hated him. Maybe it was the way he carried himself- he was cocky, much like Vegeta, but he didn't have the power to back it up. He was pathetic.

"Well now, if it isn't Zenadai and Vegeta. Long time no see." He smirked. "Frieza isn't too happy with the both of you running off to Earth without permission. But he's especially upset with you, Zenadai, given you left to go _protect_ the planet."

"Yes, well, it's a shame he's not here to tell me himself." I stated.

Cui looked slightly taken aback. "But you have nothing to worry about, he has no reason to hold a grudge with the prospect of eternal life in his grasp."

"WHAT!" Vegeta and I yelled in unison.

"Why, yes. He's quite elated about that little discovery you've made. He departed just before you both arrived here."

"Oh no he doesn't!" I yelled and took off running.

**I'm starting work on Chapter 3 very soon, but school starts tomorrow so it might take me a bit longer than I'd like. Reviews will help motivate me, though. *hint hint* (:**


End file.
